Aishaoma Gorgona zbutowana córka Stejno i Chryzaora
Pałac Gorgoniański Stejno i Chryzaora Aishaoma Gorgona szła i na śladowała zawsze swego starszego brata Milosa Gorgora we wszystkim Aishaoma Gorgona : Mamo ! Tato ! Chce tak samo jak Milos Gorgor iść do wojska Chryzaor i Stejno spojrzeli na są starszą córkę równocześnie pacząc na młodsze Chryzaor:Stejno ukochana coś widzę że nasza starsza córka Aishaoma Gorgona , chce być tak jak nasz starszy syn Milos Gorgor Stejno:Chryzaorze każde nasze dziecko Gorgonianka i Gorgor mają boską krew Chryzaor zblliżył się do Stejno i ją pocałował a na to wszystko paczą ich dziecki Gorgonianki i Gorgorzy Kovu Gorgor ,Eva Gorgona , Livia Gorgona, Soya Gorgona, Medenus Gorgor ,Erotes Gorgor ,Haal Gorgor , Gorgeus Gorgor, Nyssa Gorgona ,Mirta Gorgona, Diva Gorgona ,Tefelon Gorgor ,Chryzenete Gorgona, Talona Gorgona ,Gormita Gorgona ,Solkites Gorgor ,Olivanna Gorgona : (wszyscy razem ) Mamo ! Tato ! Bleeee Chryzaor:Coś mi się widaje że nasze Gorgoniańskie pociechy są niesmaczone tym widokiem Stejno:Żeby my się całowaliśmy thumb|left|Stejno i Chryzaor Gorgonianki , Gorgorzy ( wszyscy ): Takkkk Chryzaor: Nasi łobuźiaki 768r.p.n.e w tym czasie Aishaoma Gorgona udała się do dżungli Wyspy Gorgonpolis , by zobaczyć jak jej najsarszy brat Milos Gorgor trenuję z innymi młodymi mężczyznami Aishaoma Gorgona : Wow ale super Aishaoma Gorgona udała się do wzgórzu wulkanicznego Wyspy Gorgonpolis , by tam samodzielnie trenować walki Aishaoma Gorgona: Będę silną wojowniczką godną swych boskich rodziców Stejno i Chryzaora , Ja Aishaoma Gorgona będę chronić swe młodsze rodzeństwo od złego i nawet ich potomstwo Aishaoma Gorgona uderza o korę drzewa aż widać w nim ślady uderzeń mocy Aishaomy Gorgony , i po chwili Aishaoma Gorgona uklękła i złożyła modły do Gai Rodzicielki Stworzycielki Aishaoma Gorgona:(modlitwa) ''Wielka Gajo Rodzicielko Stworzycielko Światło Ciemności Bogini Matka Wszechświata , Ja Aishaoma Gorgona córka dwóch bóstw Stejno i Chryzaora proszę ciebie , O Gajo Matko Matek byś mnie uczyniła silną i mądrą boginkę heroskę , bardzo ciebie Gajo Boska Matko proszę '' Aishaoma Gorgona znów zaczęła uderzać o korę drzewa , i nagle pojawiło się silna jasność blasku światła , a ze z tego światła pojawiła się Gaja Gaja:Aishaomo Gorgono córko mych wnuków Stejno i Chryzaora Aishaoma Gorgona:Kto tyś jesteś ? Gaja uśmiechnęła się do Aishaomy Gorgony Aishaoma Gorgona :Ja nie wiem co powiedzieć przy takiej dostojnej Bogini Aishaoma Gorgona spojrzała na przepiękną Boginię , a Gaja spojrzała na Aishaomę Gorgonę Gaja:Jestem Gaja Matka Rodzicielka Stworzycielka Światło Ciemności to Ja (spokojnym głosem) Aishaoma Gorgona:Wielka Gaja Rodzicielka Swtorzycielka ( szokowanym i hardym głosem ) obie spojrzały na siebie Aishaoma Gorgona:Myślałam że ty Gajo Matko jesteś bardzo stara i masz siwe włosy , a tu widzę że jesteś Gaja roześmaiła się Gaja:Hihihi (śmiech) No czusz nie którzy mieszkańcy innych planetach tak myślą , a tu okazuje się że ja Gaja Matka jest młoda i pełna wdzięku Gaja ze śmiechu przeszła do setna sprawy Gaja:Aishaomo Gorgono twoja prośba została u mnie usłyszana , więc będziesz silna jak twój starszy brat Milos Gorgor ale ty będziesz z nim współwładnczynią Aishaoma Gorgona:Tak Gaja:Już teraz jesteś silna i mądra Gaja spojrzała na Aishaomę Gorgonę Aishaoma Gorgona:Dzięki ci Gajo Rodzicielko-Stworzycielko Gaja uśmiechnęła się i jasnym swym blaskiem znów oświeciła całą Galaktykę Drogi Mlecznej i nie tylko nawet cały kosmos Aishaoma Gorgona wróciła do Pałacu Gorgoniańskiego pewna siebie Diva Gorgona :O widać że nasza starsza siostra idzę dumna Aishaoma Gorgona:Co chcesz mała Diva Gorgona:Ja nie jestem mała Aishaoma Gorgona:Dla mnie Divo Gorgono jesteś mała i koniec tematu Diva Gorgona : Okej , ale i tak szybko rosnę Aishaoma Gorgona : Tak jak my wszyscy potomkowie bóstw Diva Gorgona poszła do pokoju zabaw a Aishaoma Gorgona poszła do swego pokoju , by tam zamknąć swoje drzwi do pokoju przed wszystkimi i zagłębić się swoich myśli Pałac Gorgoniański , Pokój Aishaomy Gorgony Aishaoma Gorgona wyjeła ze swej szuflady łuk i kilka strzał oraz tarczę , tą tarcze powieśiła do ściany i zaczeła strzelać z łuku Aishaoma Gorgona:Ja bede silna , będe silniejsza od wyszystkich mężczyzn na wszystkich Planetach Galaktycznych strzał za strzałem Aishaoma Gorgona trafiła do tarczy ze swego łuku do samego środka tarczy Aishaoma Gorgona:Hurra Ja (z radością) Aishaoma Gorgona poszła sobaczyć siebie w lustrze ,a na odbyciu w lustrze zobaczyła swoją osobe ciemno zielone kręcone długie włosy a na twarzy maskę Aishaoma Gorgona:Maska Gorgon Aishaoma Gorgona dotkneła Maskę Gorgon na swej twarzy Aishaoma Gorgona:O nie ! Gdy stanę się z księżniczki w Królową Gorgonpolisu wszystko zmienię , i to na dobre Aishaoma Gorgona spojrzała na swoje odbycie w lustrze Aishaoma Gorgona:I sprawie że już żadna z naszego pokolenia Rodu Gorgoniańskiego bedzie nosić Maski Gorgon , ale ściągnie je z własnej woli Aishaoma Gorgona zbutowała się wszystkim zasadą nosząc dumnie Maskę Gorgon , która jest znakiem i symbolem Gorgon